Don't Drop The Soap
by 2cuteInufan06
Summary: Ichigo is sent to jail for the attepted murder of one of the biggest Yakuza Boss in Japan.There he meets Shinji and with his help he can final get revenge on the man that framed him and took his brother away from him.Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi
1. Strawberry Blonde

Don't Drop the Soap

Chapter 1: Strawberry Blonde

Shinji's POV

It was a hot day in the middle of summer as I stood outside in the corner of the yard by the main road. As I sat on the benches with Love, Kensei, and Rose I noticed something out of the corner of my eye coming up the road. It was a bus.

As it came closer I noticed it was the prison bus and I smiled. _Fresh meat_ was the first word that came to my mind as my eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. I looked to my friends as they also smiled and eyes shone with the same glimmer as mine.

Others on the yard took noticed soon and came to the gate. As the bus stopped and the passengers unloaded I took noticed of a certain new prisoner. He was tall, lean, and thin. He looked no older than twenty and had strawberry blond hair.

He had a scowl on his face that said_ 'leave me alone'_ or '_don't bother me'. _He had a nonchalant air around him and a determined look in his eyes. I knew then and there that he was going to be an interesting person.

If I spelled anything wrong please tell me.


	2. Las Noches

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I needed to do research for the story and school started but any way here is the second chapter and its longer than the first chapter so ENJOY. P.S I'm gong to be making the chapters a little short cause I don't like writing super long chapters.**

****

Don't Drop the Soap Chapter 2: Las Noches

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I sat in the back of the bus that was heading towards the prison. It was hot and humid, and the bus smelled like a gas station restroom. I noticed ever now and then the men would turn around and stare at me like how a fat kid would stare at a piece of chocolate cake, with animalistic hunger in their eyes, It creped me out, especially the one with the eye patch and long black hair. Whenever he looked at me I would turn my head and look away. I'm not gay and I'm not about to be some dude's bitch. I don't get down like that.

I started to think of how this all started, and of the events that led up to me being here until I noticed a huge white fortress slowly appearing as the bus continued down the dirt road. Las Noches Prison.


	3. The Man With The Piano Teeth

**I finally posted the third chapter so I hope that makes YOU my readers very happy. I know you all are like "WTF TOOK SO LONG!" well I'm a very lazy person. I think I'm going to make most of the chapter short.**

**Chapter 3: The Man With the Piano Teeth**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

As I got off the bus I noticed how all the prisoners behind the gate whistled, whooped, and hollered at me and the other new and returning prisoners. I ignored them and continued to look ahead as I tried not to fall with the chains around my ankles.

As I walked I couldn't help but notice how strange some of the prisoners looked. Some of them looked like the typical convict, pretty boys that should be on the front of Abercrombie and Finch catalog, and like they belonged at a freak show.

As I continued walking I couldn't help but notice a man with short blonde hair. He was looking at me and the moment are eyes locked he smiled and reviled piano like teeth. I immediately turned my head and continued on into the building.

**Shinji's P.O.V.**

"Hey ya'll saw dat guy with the weird hair?" I said

Kensei was the first to speak, "Yeah what about him?"

"I want him with us."

"What?" Kensei eyed me, he looked angry but then again he always looks like that.

"You heard me. I want the kid with us in our gang"

"Why?" I looked at the new voice that spoke. It was Rose.

"Because I see potential in him" I said

"He looks arrogant" said Love "But I guess we can see what he got"

"I agree with Shinji", I turned around to see Hisagi behind me. 'How long has he been there? I did hear him coming'.

"I see you finally got out of The Hole" Hisagi turned to face Kensei who was smirking at him. Hisagi walked over to Kensei, switching his hips. "Hey baby, missed me." Kensei wrapped his arms around his young lovers waist and pulled him onto his lap. "Of course I did". Kensei leaned toward Hisagi and started to nibble on his ear.

Hisagi playfully pushed Kensei, then turned to look at the group. "I can tell that that guy has a lot of fire in him, I think you guys should give him a chance." I smiled. "Im glad someone is on my side, but what about the rest of ya, you with me or not?"

The stood there quietly thinking and I waited staring at them with a stoic face.

...

...

...

...

"Yeah"

"Fine"

"Whatever"

"You would of asked him to join even if we didn't agree anyway" said Hachi

I smiled "Yeah I would've"

* * *

**I was going to have Ichigo avenge Orihime's death but I decide to change the plot slightly. Im already working on the next chapter and Ive decideed to put a lil yaoi in my story but not be IchigoXShinji. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. White Walls

**I have a list of stories I want to do but I want to finish this story first before I do that, but I do plan on starting a few drabbles and one-shots of the Espadas as females because theres not a lot of gender bending on FF. IDK I might change my mind. What do YOU think my readers?**

**Chapter 4 White Walls**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

_White_

Everything in this place was white. It was so blinding white and sterile like an asylum. This place might as well be one with all the crazy people in here, and I'm not just talking about the other prisoners. I heard the guards were just as violent and sadistic, if not more, than the prisoners.

I was lead to a room with stone grey walls. A man with dark sunglasses and braids came into the room, along with more guards dressed in dark blue uniforms and nurses and orderlies in white. They had us line up against the wall. The man with the braids and glasses stepped forward I could tell he was the man in charge. His whole aurora screamed authority.

"My name is Kaname Tosen and I am the warden of this magnificent palace, this institute of correction that will either be your home, or your hell. There is no special treatment for people like you. NO! You are not people, you are not human. You all are disgusting creatures who do not deserve to live for the things you have done, let alone walk the earth!"

What he said made my blood boil. I could feel the heat rise to my face. Who the hell does he think he is? I've heard enough of people telling me I'm nothing, that I'm scum, disgusting and don't deserve anything. I've heard it from my teachers, strangers, neighbors, class mates, and…...my father.

I wanted to punch the shit out of him but I knew I couldn't. I had to save my rage for the man who put me in this hell hole and took my brother. I WILL have my revenge on Souske Aizen. I tuned my attention back to the warden. He snapped his fingers and the guards came toward us with keys in their hands.

The cuffs on my wrists and ankles were removed and then the guards stepped away. "Now strip" As I began to remove my clothes one of the other prisoners spoke. "Didn't know you swung that way Tosen." We all tuned to look at who spoke. It was the man on the bus, the one with the eye patch and spiky hair.

He had a wide grin on his face as he looked straight at the man he called out. The room was silent as all the occupants' of the room's eyes were on him and the warden. He then started to laugh. His laughter echoed throughout the room making the silence even more awkward. In stead of it sending chills down my spine like the others it made me feel comfortable, the way he laughed. It reminded me of my best friend. I shook those thoughts from my head and concentrated on what was happening at the moment. Tousen slowly turned his head to face the man. "Welcome back Kenpachi, I knew you would be back here as soon as you got out."


End file.
